Drabbles
by Jason Elric
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I've written over time. Most will be Roy/Ed with a few Ed/Al and Ed/Heiderich. The Ed/Heiderich drabbles will probably have movie spoilers. Rated T to be safe.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

This is just a bunch of drabbles I wrote. I'm going to keep it incomplete so I can post drabbles whenever.

Death-

Roy stood staring at the peaceful looking dead blonde on the ground in front of him. His mind was blank and empty of all thoughts. After a few minutes, one thought made it's way to the surface.

_Maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all._

A/N: Not much to say. I'd really appreciate if you review, but please, leave a constructive review. I love all the "this is great", "keep writing", "you're amazing", but I also need to know what I need to improve on. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Please.


	2. Smile

Smile-

Ed beamed brightly as he left Roy's office. Roy smiled and decided right then and there that the one thing he could not live without was Ed's smile. It was the light of Roy's world and, as corny as it sounded, it really was the only thing Roy needed.


	3. A Pon and Zi Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The joke belongs to the creators of Pon and Zi. The characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

"Roy, what the hell are you doing?" Roy held a hairdryer to Ed's ear, grinning like a child.

"I'm secretly frying your brain cells."

"What the hell?"

"I was bored," Roy shrugged. Ed had to smile.

"Sometimes, Roy, you are such a child."

"Thank you."

~Owari~

* * *

A/N: I was reading Pon and Zi comics and saw that one where Zi is holding the hairdryer to Pon's head and saying, "I'm secretly frying your brain cells." Sorry if it's too cliche for your tastes, but I thought it was cute. This is a result of running on seven hours of sleep daily and reading those cute comics.


	4. Jealousy

Ed hated when Roy flirted with some random girl in the store. He knew it was an act, but did Roy have to do it so damn well?

* * *

A/N: A very short drabble this one, but it looks longer on paper, trust me.


	5. Mine

Ed wrapped his arms possessively around Roy's waist, glaring at the pretty brunette attempting to flirt with the black-haired man.

"He's mine. So back off," he growled, a feeling of satisfaction enveloping him as the girl backed away, looking startled.

* * *

A/N: I keep meaning to mention that if anyone has any suggestions or wants to see a drabble get extended, please feel free to send a review or private message.


	6. Memory

You can't hug a memory. You can't kiss it or tell it that you love it. You can't sleep with a memory. That memory can become a soothing dream, but you can't do anything to soothe it. So why did Roy insist on living in one?

* * *

A/N: This is probably my absolute most favorite drabble I've ever written. I'm sure that sounds conceited, but I really do like this one and take great pride in it.


	7. Storm

Ed huddled under the covers closer to Roy and away from the rain streaked window. There was always a silent, mutual agreement that neither would ever tell that thunderstorms were the one trivial thing Ed was terrified of.


	8. Past time

Roy smiled as he watched the Elric brothers run around his backyard, engrossed in their favorite summer past time, despite their ages. He remembered running like mad to catch and release the fireflies that came during the warm, summer evenings.


	9. More practice may be needed

Roy sighed as Ed tripped, again, causing Al to stumble and almost knock the both of them over. Al let out a cry of surprise at the same time Ed growled in frustration.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I walk in a fucking straight line down a fucking aisle?"

"Maybe it's the spare leg? Winry says your leg should be done soon."

"Not soon enough," Ed muttered.

"Maybe we just need to practice a little more?" Ed scowled but stalked back to the top of the aisle to start again, Al following close behind him.

* * *

A/N: Without this author's note, this drabble is exactly 100 words, which is apparently the definition of a drabble. I feel so accomplished.


	10. Sensory Deprivation

Sensory deprivation. That's what living in the north near Mt. Briggs is; the whole reason I moved there in the first place. With nothing to see but white, nothing to hear but wind, nothing to see but frozen water, which doesn't really have a smell except of dampness and that's all I ask, and no one to talk to but myself, I kept myself from feeling any of the emotional pain of remembering the memories best left unremembered.

* * *

A/N: This is another one of my favorites. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing to read. This is written from Roy's point of view during the movie after Ed leaves again. So, he's not exactly coherent or completely sane.


	11. Playing with fire

Ed was lucky Roy loved him so much. Otherwise, he would have been a pile of ash after the first date. Their love, to Ed, was honest, pure, and true love. However, Ed simply couldn't help poking the fire, figuratively and literally, every once in a while. Approximately once a day to be exact. At least once a day, Ed would do something that would just piss Roy off, and Roy would work extremely hard on controlling his anger and not snapping, literally. Roy never did understand why Ed liked to play with fire. However, he suspected that Ed just had a natural draw to danger that he simply couldn't resist.

* * *

A/N: This is the first drabble from my very earliest drabbles that I dared to post, and that was with considerable editing as I went. I hope you like this and the ones that follow.


	12. Glasses

Alfons couldn't help but smile. He had just walked into the living room intending to sit on the couch and read only to find a certain twenty year old blond sprawled across it, fast asleep. The white collared shirt was pushed up where Ed's hand was resting on bare skin. In the other hand, the blond held a book, which was still open. Alfons was used to this. What amused him most was Ed's glasses. Ed had thrown a fit about having to wear the small wire-frames, and yet, now it seemed he never wanted to take them off. Ed had all but torn the small apartment inside out over having to get the stupid things, which had pretty damn expensive. While Alfons was somewhat irritated with the way Ed treated the damn things, it still amused him. The irony of the history and the current reaction was just too funny.

* * *

A/N: The first Ed/Heid I've found that only needed minor adjustments. I'm sorry I haven't posted any others. They just needed too much work, and would probably have needed to be completely re-written. I'm sorry, but I just don't have time for that.


	13. Memories

Memories. That's all Roy had left of Ed. Ed had gone to the other side of the Gate. Again. Roy had a feeling that this time Ed wasn't coming back. Roy didn't know how he could live with just memories left. At least they were happy, good memories. Good memories that would always remain, but would never be enough of the loud, golden-haired man Roy loved.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I just realized that these are supposed to have a myriad of pairings, but they're mostly Roy/Ed. Oh, well. I do have an Elricest drabble coming up soon.


	14. Duct Tape

Roy could tell he was coming minutes before the boy was announced; Roy could tell from the yelling and stomping that he was coming. Sure enough, several minutes later a boy with golden hair stormed through the door. He was yelling something about his latest mission.

"I am already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth," the older man said after thirty seconds. How Edward heard Roy over his ranting, Roy had no idea. Be that as it may, Edward _did _hear Roy and shut up, immediately recognizing the threat.

* * *

A/N: This is a story I wrote in Chemistry class. The idea came from a poster my teacher had up that had Roy's quote on it. At the time, I thought it was hilarious.


End file.
